Everything Has Changed
by Aria-pon
Summary: They met when she got lost, literally. Now as time passes by, they both wonder if they actually like each other. A story of a first love for two people who have their eyes focused on what's in front of them. (Sorry the summary sucks. This is just a light Narumiya x OC fic that I hope you guys would enjoy.) HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

I just don't know why I wrote this... I seem to keep on writing fics about the most unlikely characters for me. But hey, it's proof that my imagination is alive and well. XD

This story was inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Everything Has Changed" and it will probably just be a short fic from 5-10 chapters... maybe? Depends on how I will develop its plot because as of now, I only have scenarios and nothing concrete. Chapter updates would be every some time after I post an update to _Moving Forward_ I guess. (Only my schedule can truly tell though, haha)

Well, that's it for now... See you next chap~

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ACE OF DIAMOND. I JUST OWN MY OC AND MY PLOT. THOUGH SOME SCENES WILL BE TAKEN FROM THE ORIGINAL WORK AND WILL BE SLIGHTLY BENDED TO FIT MY STORY. _(Well, that's how fanfictions work anyway right? ;))_

WARNING: OOCish cause I don't know how to show Mei's personality in my writing. (This includes the other members of InaJitsu as well) Sorry y'all! And PEACE.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Ichihara Momoka, 15 years old and a freshman in high school, was on her way to meet up with a friend from middle school. They were supposed to meet up at a café but somehow, Momoka had found herself at the front gates of Inashiro Industrial High School.

"Eh?" She tried to process where her location was. "EH!?"

"That's weird. This isn't where I'm supposed to be headed. I was supposed to go this café _near_ Inashiro Industrial High School, not to the school exactly. Where did I take a wrong turn?" Momoka took out her phone and checked the map but that was just a futile effort. In the first place, she couldn't read maps well and was weak with understanding the given directions to get to a certain place. She'd always end up getting lost every time she goes to an unfamiliar location. She would usually need someone to accompany her to keep her from going the wrong direction.

"What should I do?" She started to panic instead of trying to calm down and think. Momoka was a smart girl as a matter-of-a-fact. But when she would become overwhelmed by things she starts losing it.

"Maybe I should have just asked onii-chan to take me there," she thought to herself. "Ah! But since it's their important rest day I can't do that." As she stood there by the gates panicking, someone saw her from nearby. Curious at the reason for Momoka's behavior, he couldn't help but approach her.

"Hey you!" A blonde boy called out.

"Are you alright?" he asked. As Momoka turned to the direction of the voice, a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes entered her sight. He was quite good-looking if you asked her. Good-looking enough that she had momentarily forgotten about her current distress.

"Are you troubled or something miss?" he asked again. Shaking her head from side to side, snapping out of it, Momoka immediately answered the guy.

"I'm sorry. The truth is I got lost but I'll be fine now. I'll just text my friend and ask her how to get to the café from here," laughing weakly she tried to explain herself.

"By café do you mean the one close to here?" Momoka nodded to answer his question.

"I'm supposed to go to the convenience store and the café you're going to is just along the way. If you'd like, I'll take you there." Cautious at first, yet Momoka tried to consider his offer. He seemed like he was a really nice guy and if she did decline him who knows where in the world she could end up.

"I'm sorry for the trouble. Please show the way," bowing as she said that.

As they were walking, Momoka remembered something very important.

"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ichihara Momoka. You are…?" The boy's eyes widened at the question. It was very rare for people to not know who he was: the second year ace of Inashiro Industrial who is considered to be the no.1 southpaw in the Kanto region.

"You… You don't know who I am?" Momoka shook her head to confirm it. He felt like he just struck out on three swings at the moment.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed, pouting as well. Now, Momoka felt troubled and sorry at the same time. Seeing her make that expression he stopped and told her his name.

"Mei… Narumiya Mei. InaJitsu's ace and this summer, I'll become the no.1 pitcher in Japan. Remember it well," the blonde male proudly declared.

"I'm sorry Narumiya-san. I just moved here to Tokyo from Kanagawa and I haven't been watching baseball lately," she sheepishly told him.

"Then if InaJitsu has a game, come and watch. So you can see how I dominate batters on the field." Confindence was overflowing from Narumiya at the moment which made Momoka stare at him in amazement. But, this was only for a few minutes because she turned away as her cheeks were painted light pink when the blonde male said "Plus, it'll make me super happy if you were there to watch."

His large grin made her heart beat just a little bit faster. She concluded that this was simply the result of her not being used to situations like these.

"By the way, Ichihara-chan… Are you meeting someone at the café?" Narumiya asked nonchalantly.

"Yes… a friend from middle school. She goes to Inashiro as well." Momoka replied. Suddenly Narumiya stopped in his tracks because they have now arrived at the café.

"Look, where here." Narumiya pointed out. As Momoka was about to scan the place for her friend, a girl with medium length black hair ran up to the both of them. She was the friend Momoka was going met.

"Mika-chan!" Momoka smiled at her while her friend stared at the blonde boy she was with. She looked at Momoka with a brow raised before looking back to the second year ace before her.

"Narumiya Mei-senpai." Narumiya also raised a brow. Before Momoka could try to explain the situation to her friend she already had a good guess.

"Thank you for taking Momoka-chan all the way here Narumiya-senpai. This girl here tends to get lost when visiting unfamiliar places without a guardian so she was lucky meeting you. I'm Sakaki Mika, a first year and member of the Track and Field Club, by the way. It's an honor to meet you."

"Well then, I should be heading off." Giving Momoka one last smile before turning around to take his leave, he bid her goodbye with a wave of a hand. Once he was a few meters away, Momoka and Mika finally entered the café.

"Momoka-chan, care to explain in full detail?"

"Well, I tried following the map you gave me but I ended up at the front gates of your school instead. Narumiya-san happened to be there because he said he was going to the convenience store near here. Since it was along the way, he said he'd bring me here." Mika's eyes widened at Momoka's explanation.

"The convenience store is in the other direction."

"Wha-" Realizing that the boy she just met went out of his way to lead her here caused her to blush lightly. _Narumiya-san is very kind isn't he?_ She thought to herself.

"Why didn't you just ask one of your cousins to take you here?" Mika inquired.

"It's their day off and I want them to spend the day resting. I hear that practice is really hard." Momoka replied.

"Then what about me!? Practice is harsh as well for us." Mika added.

"You're the one who insisted we hang out. I originally wouldn't have agreed if you said we'd take a look around the city. Spending time in a place like this is just fine."

"Anyway, let's order then. We have a lot to talk about this afternoon." Nodding to her friend as a reply, Momoka took the menu and looked what the café had to offer. Once their orders were taken, Momoka suddenly shouted.

"Ah! I forgot to thank him. What should I do?"

"Pft! And here I thought it was a grave matter." Mika commented. "If you want, I'll help you with that matter. He is a senpai from school." The black-haired girl matter-of-factly said.

"Really!?"

"Yep." Afterwards, the two girls spent their afternoon talking about their experiences in high school so far while enjoying a cup of tea and a slice of cake.

_._._._._

"You're back, Mei." It was Harada Masatoshi who greeted him. Harada looked at Narumiya from head to toe as if he was searching for something on the pitcher's body.

"I thought you went to buy ice cream." Narumiya smirked at this and started sharing to his catcher what happened earlier.

"Masa-san, Masa-san hear me out will you. I was with this super cute girl earlier and then…" Harada rolled his eyes, uninterested in the second year's story. His words entered the catcher's one ear then out the other. And while Narumiya was still in the middle of talking he was suddenly cut off.

"Don't you treat all your fangirls like that?" Shirakawa snarked.

"If she found out about that she'd be heartbroken." Carlos added.

"Ah! You two! Since when have you been there!?"

"When you started talking about what happened when you went out earlier." Carlos answered.

"Then, if you were really listening you'd know that she didn't even know who _I_ was!" Mei exclaimed as he glared at his teammates.

"Isn't it better that she doesn't know you?" Harada pointed out.

"I think so too. Who'd want to be friends with a selfish brat like you?" Shirakawa was being his usual sarcastic self.

"HUUUUUUUUH!? What did you guys just say!? I'll show you. I'll become great friends, no best friends with Ichihara-chan and I'll make you guys jealous over our relationship." A fuming Narumiya declared before walking out of the premises. Later on though, he had just remembered that the only personal information he had on her was her name. He needed to get Momoka's number first from Sakaki Mika so he can start getting to know the girl he had just met.

* * *

I DON'T FREAKING NOW WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO ME LATELY BUT YEAH, I'd love to hear your comments on this though.

PS. Moving Forward chapter 11 real soon,,,


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

On her desk were piles of books and notebooks, different colored pens and highlighters. Sticky notes were all over the wall and her phone was placed on the corner of the table. Momoka was busy studying her lessons. Exams were still a few weeks away but she was starting to prepare for it already. Momoka had a dream and that's why she was there studying hard.

As she was going over her notes in Science, her phone suddenly lit up. A notification was seen on the lock screen telling her that she has mail. Momoka instantly grabbed the phone to check who it was that sent the mail. As if slightly disappointed, she read the message that came from her classmate.

For almost a week now since they met up, Momoka had actually been expecting word from her best friend Mika regarding Narumiya Mei. Last time, Mika had promised to help Momoka thank Inajitsu's ace by getting the blonde's number. Though oddly enough, Mika had not been replying or returning any of her friend's messages or calls.

"I wonder if Mika-chan is too busy with club activities…" the girl murmured. "If she can't get his number then I wish she'd at least pass my thanks to Narumiya-san instead."

Getting back to the mail, Momoka's classmate invited her to watch their school's baseball club's practice. It looks like they have a practice match tomorrow against two other schools. Remembering that her cousins are regulars, she gladly agreed to her classmate.

"It's been so long since I last saw them play, especially onii-chan. Plus, I think a break from all this studying would do me some good." Momoka placed her phone back down and then stood up. She stretched her arms up then sat back down again. "Okay, back to studying."

_._._._._

After the practice match between Seido and Inajitsu, Momoka went to buy something to drink. Along the way, she tried catching up to her cousins who were on their way to the other field.

"Eh! Seriously!?" The familiar voice stopped Momoka in her tracks. She hasn't seen the boy yet but she deeply hoped she would get to.

"I wonder if I should call out to him. He is busy talking with… Sawamura-kun was it and two more others from the team. I really shouldn't bother them. But… what if this is my only chance to talk to him…?" Momoka was having an internal debate and failed to notice that Narumiya has already noticed her presence.

"Ichihara-chan~!" Inajitsu's ace called out. Momoka turned to face him with cheeks lightly colored in pink.

"Narumiya-san!" Momoka couldn't help but be surprised by this chance meeting. It was the perfect moment she wanted but Momoka started to panic and completely forget what she had intended to say to him.

"Yo Ichihara-chan! What are you doing here?" Narumiya asked with a large grin on his face.

"Uhm, the thing is… I actually" Before she could finish what she was saying, someone appeared behind her.

"You didn't tell me you were going to watch today's practice match, Momo."

"Onii-chan!" Momoka gasped.

"Did you come to watch alone?" The person continued, ignoring Narumiya who was right in front of them.

"Uh no, I was supposed to watch with a classmate but she couldn't make it and since I was already here, I thought I'd go ahead and watch you guys play." He placed his hand on her head and gently patted it.

"I see."

Before the two started to enter their own little world any further, Narumiya tried to get Momoka's attention.

"Hey Ichihara-chan…?"

"Ah! That's right… Narumiya-san, let me introduce to you my cousin Kominato Ryousuke onii-chan."

"Are you acquainted with Narumiya?" Ryousuke asked in a slightly cold tone.

"Ah, yes! Narumiya-san showed me the way to the café where Mika-chan and I were supposed to meet up." Momoka sheepishly replied. "Thank you very much for that time Narumiya-san!"

"Heh… I guess Momo's been in your care then _Narumiya-kun_." A clueless Narumiya failed to sense the hostility that Ryousuke started to shoot at him. Instead, the rival school's ace placed a hand on the back of his head, rubbing it while he sheepishly laughed at the second baseman's statement.

"Wait a minute. Then does this mean you go here to Seido, Ichihara-chan!?" Momoka nodded.

"Let's end the chat here shall we, Momo. Inajitsu's up next again and it would be rude of us to keep them here."

"I understand. Well then Narumiya-san, see you." Momoka bowed before turning and walking away from Narumiya.

"Tsk~" All a displeased Narumiya could do was wave back goodbye and "I'll talk to you again later before we leave!"

"Hey Momo, mind telling me in complete detail about the day you met that Narumiya?" Ignorant of the slightly cold tone her older cousin had, Momoka agreed to tell him tonight.

_._._._._

"Was she the girl you were talking about before?" Harada, who stood silently behind Mei during the whole exchange, tried to confirm.

"Yeah! She's cute and nice right? Hehe~"

"That aside, I'm quite amazed you didn't recognize any similarity before." True. If Momoka's pink hair wasn't enough of a giveaway then one who is familiar with the elder Kominato would be made to think that the girl resembles someone.

"Still, I'll just go and wish you good luck Mei." Harada more or less knew that Ryousuke wouldn't simply let Narumiya get close with his cousin. And the only people oblivious to Ryousuke's cold demeanor was Narumiya and Momoka herself.

"What the heck Masa-san!? More than wishing me good luck it sounded as if you're telling me I have no chance to become good friends with her." Looking at Narumiya with pitiful eyes, the catcher didn't add anything more to say and started walking off to the other field.

"Wai- Wait a minute Masa-san! Aaaarrrggghhh!"

* * *

 **Omake**

"So that's what Narumiya-san looks like when standing on the mound."

Momoka was watching the game between Inajitsu and Shuhoku from the bleachers. She couldn't help but admire Narumiya's profile from the mound. She was also amazed by the skills he had as a pitcher which made her wonder why she wasn't aware of who he was until now. The pinkette's face started to get hotter each time Narumiya went up on the mound and neither could she take her eyes off him. But during the top of the 7th inning, Narumiya really tried to show off. He threw his newest pitch which surprised the players from Seido which also earned him substitution out of the game. Narumiya's behavior surprised Momoka a bit but at the same time it also amused her.

"Pft! So Narumiya-san acts like a child sometimes. How cute~" This made the pinkette giggle and smile which lasted for the remainder of the practice match.

* * *

Was it too predictable? That's what I mainly want to know... But if you do have other things you want to voice out then I'll be waiting for your comments ;)

PS. I'm sorry it took so long. I was busy and yes I'll be focusing more on Moving Forward so it might be quite some time before chapter 3. I hope you guys can wait~ Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

MINNAAAAAAAA~! **m(_ _)m** I'm soooo sorry for the very delayed update! I was supposed to update last October but then life happened and I was forced to go on a semi-hiatus. We also moved to a new home so I was really off the gadgets for almost a month T_T

But let me reassure you that I'm back and updates will be released faster :DDDDD I won't stall you guys any longer. I'll put the rest of my notes at the end so you can finally enjoy this new chapter ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Mika-chan~!" Mei called out to the black-haired girl as she was heading to the track field. Upon hearing her senpai call out her name, she immediately turned to the direction of his voice.

"Narumiya-senpai!" Mika ran towards Mei who was looking on from a window.

"Say, Mika-chan…" Narumiya paused for a few seconds. "Why didn't you tell me Ichihara-chan goes to Seido!?" Mika's lips couldn't help but break out into a wide smirk.

"Did you like my surprise? When I heard that you were going to have practice games at Seido, I really tried my best to keep quiet." The first year giggled in amusement of what she had achieved to do. "Though honestly speaking, there was actually a 50 percent chance you wouldn't have been able to see her since it's Momoka we're talking about. She's a studious girl but, I betted on the chance that she would watch the practice matches since both of her cousins are regulars."

"That was another surprise I didn't expect… to think she was cousins with Kominato-san."

"So then senpai, were you finally able to get her number?" Mika asked eagerly.

"The thing is…" Mei paused in hesitation. "I didn't."

…

A short moment of silence fell upon the both of them until,

"Haaaah!? Even after I did all that setting up for the both of you… why!?" Mika started going a bit hysterical.

"It couldn't be helped! An accident happened." Mei retorted back in defense of himself. Sighing, there was nothing else Mika could do but ask.

"What kind of incident happened?" Instead of answering the question, Mei replied also with a question.

"Does Ichihara-chan like tall and bald guys?" Mika raised a brow, puzzled at the surprising and sudden question. "Uh, no… What I meant was: Does she like serious and quiet guys?" Mei frantically _rephrasing_ his question.

"I'm not really sure if that's her type of guy. Momoka hardly had a crush on anyone."

 _Well, Ryo-senpai is partly to blame. He immediately dealt with any guy who had the intention of getting close to Momoka_. Mika said in her mind.

"Why'd you suddenly ask anyway Narumiya-senpai?"

"Well…"

_._._._._

 _Momoka was currently watching the practice game between Seido and Shuhoku. Tanba Koichiro, a third year pitcher and regular, was currently at-bat. Frustration was starting to swallow up Shuhoku's pitcher. Unfortunately, his frustration transferred to his pitch making him throw a dead ball that hit Tanba's face._

 _The whole Seido baseball team was on their toes, filled with worry and concern for their teammate. Momoka as well, stood up and looked the most concerned out of all the people watching from the bleachers. The remaining innings were cancelled and Tanba was immediately taken to the hospital._

 _Since they wouldn't be continuing the practice game anymore, it was time for the two visiting teams to leave. Mei tried to talk to Momoka one last time before leaving like he had said earlier. In the end though, he decided not to talk to her after overhearing the pinkette's conversation with her older cousin._

" _Do you think your pitcher will be alright onii-chan? I'm really worried about him." Ryousuke placed a hand on his cousin's head and patted it gently._

" _You don't have to worry about him. I'm sure he'll be fine." Ryousuke tried to reassure her but it was evident in his voice that he himself was just as worried as the rest._

"So that's what happened... Since that's the case I'll gladly give you Momoka's number." Narumiya handed his mobile phone over to Mika and she entered her best friend's contact details into it.

"If you want to find out whether or not she likes a serious, quiet, tall and bald guys, then you have to ask her yourself." Mika winked at Mei before leaving him and proceeding to the track field.

_._._._._

Later that night after dinner, Mei tried calling Momoka. After a few rings she picks up.

'Hello?'

'Hello? Ichihara-chan? It's me Narumiya.'

'Eh? Narumiya-san? How did you get my number?'

'I got it from your friend.'

'From Mika-chan?'

'Yeah… Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to meet-up with me this weekend at that café. Are you free this Sunday?'

'I guess I can go. I mean, I haven't properly thanked you Narumiya-san anyway for last time.'

'That's great! Let's meet up at 2 pm at…'

Narumiya paused.

'Is something wrong?'

'No, I was just wondering if it's better to pick you up at the station rather than meet up at the café.'

'Thank you for the kind consideration Narumiya-san but I'll be fine now.' Momoka giggled. 'I may get lost when going to unfamiliar places but once I have visited a place, I easily remember the way to get there.'

'Is that so? Okay then. See you on Sunday!' Narumiya energetically said goodbye before ending the call.

_._._._._

"YES!" Mei was practically jumping up and down in joy at the appointment he had just made with the pinkette.

"Oi Mei!" Harada called out to his pitcher. "Keep your excitement to a moderation. If coach thinks you're prioritizing girls over baseball he won't let you off that easily."

"Yes! Yes! I know. Sheesh! Masa-san's such a killjoy," a pouting Mei answered.

"You shouldn't get your hopes up Mei," Carlos inserting himself in the conversation.

"We heard from Masa-san that the girl is Kominato-san's cousin. I don't think he'll let you get close to her," Shirakawa adding himself as well.

"Well I don't care! What matters is that she agreed to meet up with me this Sunday," a proud Mei declared with a wide grin on his face.

On the other hand…

'Hello, Mika-chan?'

'Momoka? You need anything?'

'You finally answer my calls… *sigh* Narumiya-san just called and he told me he got my number from you.'

'Ooh! What else did he say?'

'He asked if I'd like to go to that café we went to last time.'

'And?'

'I said yes since I haven't properly thanked him yet.'

'My girl's finally grown up! She's going on her first date. Did you decide on what to wear? How about your hair? Do you want me to help you get ready? I can always come running over there to you.'

'I don't think it's a date, okay… Stop it will you, Mika-chan?'

'Are you kidding me!? A boy and a girl going out to meet, not to mention at a café, is a perfect example of what you would consider as a DATE. Come on, Momoka. It's your first shot at romance! Aren't you excited even just a little bit?'

'I don't know. More than 'excited' I feel kinda 'thankful.' I don't know why. I mean, I don't really know about stuff like love and romance.'

'Tell me Momoka, what's your type of guy?'

'Someone reliable like onii-chan… I guess?'

'A cute baseball player, whose also InaJitsu's ace, which makes him pretty reliable if you ask me. Well look at that, he fits the bill perfectly!'

Momoka tried to escape the conversation by saying she still had homework left to finish. Although Mika knew this was just a way to escape the conversation this time, she always gives her best friend space when studies are mentioned. She is very well aware how important studying is to Momoka just as much as her own sport means to her.

'Don't forget to tell me about what will happen, kay? Bye!'

_._._._._

She wore a simple white sun dress with a powder blue cardigan for accent. Momoka chose a skin-toned doll shoe for footwear. She got to the café five mins. before 2 pm thus had to wait since it was still early and there was no sign of Narumiya yet. Five minutes after 2, there was still no Narumiya. Momoka decided to mail him but just as she was about to send the message, he came in bursting through the door.

"Sorry I'm late Ichihara-chan! Did I make you wait too long?" Narumiya said, panting.

"No, not really. I just got here a few minutes ago. How about you Narumiya-san? You're kinda out of breath…" Momoka asked with concern.

"I'm not out of breath. Running from school up to here is an easy feat for someone like me!" Narumiya proudly claimed as a drop of sweat slid down his face. Momoka giggled. He took his seat after and immediately looked on the menu to see what he could order. Momoka ordered a slice of strawberry shortcake and a cup of earl gray tea while Narumiya ordered a large parfait. The two chatted as they enjoyed their food.

"Thank you very much for last time Narumiya-san. If you weren't there I would have probably panicked and get even more lost," flashing a smile at the boy in front of her as she said those words.

"Don't mention it. I just couldn't leave a girl troubled like that," Narumiya returning the smile.

"You're really kind Narumiya-san."

"Well… Haha!" The blonde teenager rubbed the back of his head while he was being sheepishly happy. "But I didn't expect Ichihara-chan to be studying at Seido. Furthermore, you're cousins with Kominato-san."

"Ever since I decided to study at a university here in Tokyo, my parents thought it was best to prepare me for that by having me study high school here as well. And since two of my cousins study at Seido, they said they'd be relieved if I went to the same school." Momoka simply explained to Narumiya but InaJitsu's ace wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"Why do you want to study university here in Tokyo in the first place?" Narumiya asked further.

"Well, I want to be a first class doctor. Ever since I was young it was my dream."

 _Oh! So that's why she was so concerned for Tanba-san. It's because she considers him as a patient._

Happy at the realization, Narumiya was grinning like an idiot.

"Now that I think about it, how was I!? You did see me pitch during the practice games right?" The southpaw pitcher had his eyes gleaming while he was anticipating for the answer.

"Narumiya-san was amazing!"

"Of course I am! Hahaha! Well then, can I count on your support from now on?"

"As long as you're not facing against onii-chan and the others then I'll gladly cheer for Narumiya-san."

The smiles and laughs didn't end there. As they learned a few more things about each other, they found out how easy it was to talk. There were no awkward pauses or silence in the conversation and it took them no effort to keep it going. Soon enough, it was starting to get dark so Momoka had to finally go home. Narumiya, being a gentleman, accompanied Momoka up to the station.

"I had fun today, Narumiya-san. Thank you very much!"

"I did too! I hope I can spend time like this with you again Ichihara-chan. If you want, we can invite Mika-chan as well."

"I'd love to! Here comes the train, I have to go now. See you Narumiya-san!"

"See you Ichihara-chan!"

Later that Sunday evening, Mei bragged about the "date" while Momoka on the other hand was forced to give a full report to her best friend.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't elaborate on Momoka's looks but she looks just like her aunt (Ryousuke & Haruichi's mom) though the bangs are side swept and her eyes can be seen unlike her cousins. The length of her hair is also a little bit longer than her aunt.

 **So, I just wanna thank my readers for now, for the support they've been giving me and my stories. During my semi-hiatus period I saw the increase in follows and favorites which really gave me confidence. While I know that I still have a lot to improve on, seeing concrete proof that my stories are good enough for others to notice and read, boosts my motivation. I hope that I can bring to you more stories that will entertain and let you relate to the experiences. Again, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! :DDDDDDD**


End file.
